Network communications between computing devices are often carried out by transmitting network packets from one device to another, e.g., using a packet-switched network. In some client-server network environments, multiple server computers may be used to handle communications to and from a variety of client devices. Network load balancing techniques may be used in a manner designed to ensure server computers do not get overloaded when processing network communications.